Infectious
by OneDayAtATime
Summary: Based on his observance, Stork seems to think that Piper is the harbinger of some kind of unexplainable disease. Maybe for once, he was right. Takes place after Midnight Lessons. *UNDERGOING REWRITE*
1. 01 Contact

_NOTE: This take place after my other fanfic, 'Midnight Lessons'. Also, this one was long written before I got to watch the second half of the second season, so it may prompt OOCs or details that are overlooked. I do not own Storm Hawks._

"Talking"  
_Stress_  
_'Thinking'_

**INFECTIOUS**

* * *

**01 - CONTACT**

**The Condor Training Room**

Darkness. That was all he could see. Ever since she had discovered his ability to see well in the dark, Piper had convinced him to put on blindfolds, much to his chagrin. The only consolation was that she too, would do the same.

'_Where is she?_' He bit his lip nervously. He pressed his feet flatter against the floor to feel for vibrations. His ears swiveled around madly, and then he heard the slight shuffle behind him. He quickly brought his palms down and tried to flip out of the way, but his sparring partner was faster. She had slid under him and locked his arms between her calves. With a twist of her torso, Stork soon discovered the taste of the cold metal floor and felt an immediate a snare of limbs around him. He struggled a few times before he relented with defeated sigh. "I yield." He drawled.

Piper carefully released him, and then proceeded to pull off her blindfolds. "You're improving." She nodded approvingly.

Stork yanked his blindfold off and grunted.

The navigator rolled her eyes. "You lasted longer this time." She then offered a grin. "You just need to be quicker." She made a move to pat his shoulder, but quickly retracted the moment he cringed.

It had been a month since Piper had agreed to tutor Stork in secrecy, and it was about the same time he became awkward around her. Sure… Stork might be the epitome of awkwardness even to his own kind (or just plain eccentric, she added), but as the days dragged on it became more unusual and obvious - especially when he started to avoid the navigator in front of the whole crew. However, they all agreed that Stork has always been unusual, so they said nothing and decided to let it run its course.

She had cornered him more than once to ask what had offended him; but each time, she was only successful in extracting a string of incoherent babbles about sanitary lifestyle. It was infuriating, so she decided to let it go as long as he would still show up for sparring. It was a wonder why he would still show up at all.

Piper sighed inwardly. Blowing up at Stork might not bring the best solution. The last time she did, he had actually put an extra distance between them. That, and a peculiar spray he conjured every time in her presence. Either way, she decided this ridiculousness had gone for too long, so she treaded carefully. "Stork," She started softly, but firmly. She needed him to listen. "Are we still friends?"

Stork turned to look at her, but he remained quiet. She shook her head and then rested them on her palms. "This is stupid, you know… I don't even know what I did." The seconds ticked by with silence. "I don't mind apologizing to you, but… at least tell me what I did to deserve this." She turned to look at him. He was now staring at the furthest wall. "Everyone in this ship is family to me. Heck, my _only_ family. I just..." She paused to collect herself. "It feels like I'm losing you, my best friend." She exhaled slowly while running through her choices of words. "It really hurts."

Stork stared at her with a pained look. His mouth opened, but he clicked it shut again. Piper sighed.

"It's that bad, huh? Alright, I'm sorry." She smiled sadly. "I wish we could shake on it and then things would be normal again, but…" She shrugged. "I get a feeling that that's not going to happen. Not that way, I mean. Lesson's over." She quietly picked herself off the floor and made her way to the exit.

It could have taken Piper eight seconds to walk out the training room, but then the world decided to turn upside down.

When the stars cleared, Piper found Stork pinning her down with his whole body. A second later, a small syringe was held on front of her face.

Stork's eye twitched. "This is for your own good, Piper."

* * *

**A month ago...**

He had tried to convince himself that it was just a friendly gesture. Humans are strange that way. And yet, it continued to haunt his dreams and had deviously found its way into his wake. No matter how many cleansers, quality loofahs, or in what manner he scrubbed his face with, it was still there. It had gone under his skin, and the cursed poison had spread with every beat of his heart. By the time it reached his head, he knew that it had gone too deep to be saved.

The memory of her lips had driven him mad.

Stork had gone through his trusty thick book of disease over and over again. He had undergone multiple tests to identify the symptoms he carried. No mindworms, no signs of the _leruxian_ flu, no tumor in his chest... nothing. '_If my physical tests showed signs of normalcy, then_…'

Something clicked in the back of his mind.

"…it must have been HER." His eyes widened with the sudden epiphany. Almost by instinct, he yanked open a secret drawer under his desk and found a thick black book with worn cover. It was his journal, something he had kept ever since he became their pilot. Stork had made it a personal point to write in it every night, just in case if he were to meet his demise, so anyone who would find it would have a clue of how he had met death's warm embrace. He flicked quickly to the middle of the thick book and scribbled furiously on it.

'_Novem 32, 845 C.E._

_I think I have found the source of my unusual illness. As I have stated in my previous log, symptoms varies throughout the day. The only thing consistent about it is when I am within visual radius of our navigator, whom I am definitely sure is the source of my discomfort._

_My theories?_

_One: Piper spends a great unhealthy time around her crystals. For that, I am sure she has been subjected to their radiation for quite a while now. Her crystal necklace, which she rarely ever takes off, could possibly absorb most of the emission, and in turn affect whoever is in close distance. __Being human, it is possible that she is not as sensitive to the long exposure of the energy of the crystals. _ However, the flaw with this theory is our fellow human crew mates are deeply affected by her presence as well. The theory that follows this is that she is the only female crew member. I will have to do more observation on this.

_Two: __Our last mission was on an uncharted terra, the very day I started training with her. It is noted that most of the indigenous flora there expand by means of airborne. She might have made contact with a few and in turn, she had become a vessel. Despite her hygienic nature, she may have failed to get rid of most of the pollen or spore. She could be discharging more of such pollen that causes people in her presence or contact with to become feverish, incompetent, distracted, and gain repetitive nightmares.'_

Stork paused, his pen hovering over the last word. In an instant, his cheeks warmed up to the memories of last night's dream.

_She looked up at him, her huge eyes shining with a strange glint he couldn't place. Her lips quirked upwards at the edge, and he suddenly wondered how soft it is. Stork was not even aware when her hands had cupped the side of her face, except that he knows that they are warm. Her hands tugged gently, guiding his face closer to hers…_

_And suddenly, he was tumbling, falling, breaking, drowning… he couldn't breathe. He was dragged down a bottomless abyss by an unseen force. He could not find the strength to fight it. The powerful current began tearing at his flesh and then reaching into his core. Pain exploded into his every being. He found that the more he struggled, the more it intensified. He kicked, he writhed, he screamed until he did not have the strength to feel anymore._

_A laughter, somewhere._

_Stork willed himself to turn, only to find her holding his heart in her delicate hands. Her lips formed his name, and then the thought of dying wasn't so bad after all._

Stork shook his head quickly. _No, maybe it's not a good idea to put in the details of said nightmares_. He placed the tip of the pen on the page again.

_'The flaw of this theory is again, she doesn't seem to be fully affected._

_In any case, she provides a lot of distraction. If this continues, we shall soon meet our demise; ironically, not in the hands of the enemy. The subject must be dealt with immediately. It seems that I must do this alone, as the others have yet to become aware of her strange infliction on them lately. I must also not risk sabotage._'

Oh, he had studied. He observed how the boys would behave around her. Finn would get a terrible headache when she starts talking. Junko had been pestering Piper, following her around like a puppy. Radarr had developed a tendency to crawl away from her. As for Aerrow, he would seem to beam around her. And for some strange reason, it made Stork feel like... like...

Somehow, Stork could not put his finger on it. It made him feel angry, or disturbed, or peeved. He will have to study the symptoms and deal with it later. But if he were to fly the Condor with Piper being left around him all the time, he decided that he should deal with her first or else he will fly the whole Condor into the mountains every time Piper comes close. Oh, it will definitely be the death of them all. With that, he snapped the book shut and went to work.

For the past month, sparring with Piper had only been an excuse to study and observe her. Whenever they have gone out for a game of keep-away, he had snuck a generous amount of anti-_everything_ antidote into her toiletries. Whenever Piper was cooking, he had to rely on either Finn or Junko to distract her long enough to dash more antidotes into her food and drink.

When she was asleep, he quietly sneaked into her room and 'borrowed' her favourite pendant. He had run it through a multitude of radiation tests and exposed it to several crystals. He was far from relief when it showed no signs of change. Not wanting to take the risk, he had since upgraded it by immersing it into his concoction of bacteria repellants before returning it to her nightstand (to which affect, unbeknownst to him, only made her wash off the strange slimy smell the next day).

It infuriated Stork that even after all he had done, it failed to show any changes to their routine. Whenever Piper approached him, he would shuffled away. When she started to speak, he looked away and grunted in response. She reached out, he hastily backed off. It pained him to see her looking confused. Dear sweet spirits, it did. It was at that moment, he had rather thrown himself off a cliff and dive onto a million serrated knives laced with poison than to see her look sad.

And then it hit him.

Whatever she has, have the tendency to make him think of committing suicide. So... It was more serious than he had thought. He must save them all!

* * *

**The present**

Stork decided that the potent antidote must be administered directly. He hid it under his wristband, waiting for her to make a false move. Instead, she gave him blindfolds. It was not going according to plan, but the helmsman complied anyway. Time and time again, whenever her skin brushed against his, Stork was pretty sure the poison within him was amplified. It was a good thing he drank the same antidote every night. All he needed to do was to survive this session.

He was surprised when the girl had decided to talk. It tore him to hear her sorrow; but he wasn't sure if it was really Piper that was talking, or the bacteria trying to lull him into false security. He bid his time until she finally showed her back to him.

Stork was on top of her in a matter of seconds. The poor girl looked bewildered, but he will not let death win. Of course, he felt bad about manhandling her like this, but it was for the better good. He brought the syringe closer to her.

"Stork? What's gotten into you? Oh God! What is that?" Piper struggled furiously, but was quickly reminded how strong the wiry merbian could be.

"Hold still! This will only take a while!" He managed between grunts. He actually wished she could keep her mouth open this time.

"What are you doing? GET! OFF!" Piper's pitch was getting higher. Stork was sure that if he doesn't do something soon, one of the boys might barge in and foil his deed to save them all.

Stork pushed her shoulder down, but tried his best not to hurt her. "Please, Piper-" He let out a grunt. "-if you're in there, Piper, hold on!"

Piper froze, her mouth agape in confusion. At the same time, a drop of the antidote fell into her mouth. It tasted unlike anything she had tried before, and it was not necessarily a good thing either. She convulsed slightly from the revolting bitter aftertaste.

Stork quickly jumped off her. "Piper...?" He backed off nervously. "How do you feel?"

The dazed girl pushed herself off the floor and blinked a couple of times. Piper stood up slowly and looked at the merb strangely. "Stork? I feel..." She took a tentative step towards the Pilot. And then, she grabbed him by the collar and slammed his back towards the wall. "-PISSED OFF, THAT'S WHAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" She screamed in his face.

Stork struggled against her grip. "Guh! Ack! Piper, calm down! You're sick, so I-"

"Sick?" Piper's eyebrow shot up in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She let the merb go and folded her arms. She stood close to the door just in case if Stork would make a run like a bat out of hell.

Stork edged away from the aggravated navigator. "You have a bad case of spores that... well, anyone in close proximity would feel nauseated." He explained. Piper's mouth popped open, but no words came out. "Symptoms include..." He pulled out his hand in front of her and tug at each finger. "-anxiety, nervousness, irritation, short attention span, tendency to daydream, phantom touches, infatuation-"

"Infatu-_wha_?"

"Infatuation." Stork corrected her. "It's serious than I thought... it has damaged your audible functions!" He nibbled his fingernails. "Oh, this is bad, this is bad..."

Piper shook her head. Like anything that came out of him, it was beginning to sound ridiculous. "Is that why you've been cold to me for the whole month? What gave you that idea, Stork?" She made a move to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away like a released rubber band.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelped. "This is exactly how it started! The moment you laid your..." His accusing finger quivered in her face. "Guh! You see, Piper... every time you touch anyone, the more it spreads! Don't you see? It's already affected the others too!"

Piper frowned. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"The boys! The boys!" He waved his arms frantically. "The way they behave around you! Finn gets a headache-"

"What? When? How?"

"Whenever you talk to him!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "That's because I keep nagging him for his annoyance and lack of respect." She then muttered. "You'd think that with his thick skull, he'd be immune to headaches."

"Junko would tail you around lately."

"Junko tails…? Oh, it's only because he lent me his aunt's cookbook. He's been trying to get me to find the ingredients for some recipes. I wouldn't mind doing that." She shook her head. "Except that he insisted on cooking them himself."

Stork balked at the idea, but quickly got back on the topic. "Ah, Radarr runs every time he sees you-"

"That's because he's past his medical checkup and he needs to get vaccinated."

"Aerrow flusters when you are close-"

"Aerrow is… wait, he does...?" Piper blinked.

Stork threw his hands up. "He does!"

"In what way?" Curiosity tugged at her, so the girl dared to venture.

Stork paced in a tight space. "His body temperature rises slowly, his face would flush… but only slightly," He lifted his finger. "He seems to be distracted when you are around. No, no, no… can't have that, very dangerous; perfect recipe for mistakes and disaster." His eyes had started twitching.

Piper brought her hand to her lips and smiled shyly. "He... likes me..." She wondered aloud. Stork snapped his head at her direction.

"No, he doesn't! It's the spores, I tell you! And if I know better, it may have the ability to control your mind and bend it to their will!" He huffed, somehow proud of his assessment.

Piper sighed. "You know what, Stork? You're not making any sense at all. Sounds to me like you've a bad case of paranoia."

Stork folded his arms. "Piper, you do remember how many times that has saved our lives, don't you?"

"It does, sometimes, but..." Piper frowned. "I just don't get how you came to this conclusion though."

Stork pursed his lips. "It was... guh, hm..." He visibly struggled. "Since last month, when I started training with you." He plopped onto the floor. "That was a mistake." He said into his palms and started to rock himself back and forth.

Piper joined him on the floor, but she made sure to give him some space. She didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he was already. She felt helplessly frustrated. She was a mistake. "Was it... something I did...?" When Stork nodded, she continued. "What was it, Stork?"

He peered up at her. "You..." He paused. He wasn't sure what to say, and how to say it at all. And then, he noticed how close she was. Her eyes looked sorrowful, or mournful. He wasn't sure. And then he watched it flicker from gold to amber. He was hypnotized, mesmerized. Drowning. He was falling, slowly, carefully, and he watched it blur...

Piper's gasp startled him. He opened his eyes, and he found the navigator touching her lips. She was staring at him in shock.

_Why-?_

His eyes then widened in realization. Before any of them could blink, Piper suddenly found herself alone in the sparring room. She barely heard the exit sliding shut.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive critiques, please._


	2. 02 Transmit

**_Just a small note:_**  
"Talking"  
_Stress_  
_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I do not own storm hawks.

* * *

**02 - TRANSMIT**

It took a second time before the door pinged dully in acceptance, and a second to dash into his room. It also took Stork less than a minute to locate for a thick black box under his bed and pry it open. It was quite a feat, considering how shaky his hands were at the moment. He muttered a small curse when the stopper refused to give away. He bit on the offending cork and yanked hard, only to have the small vial slip between his digits after a resounding POP!

When the shatter had registered fully in his ears, did the helmsman dare to look at his last antidote. Figuring that it was too contaminated to lap off the floor, he chose to slump against his bed frame. He raked his thin fingers through his hair.

_'What just happened?'_ He put his face into his hands. '_What did I just do? Why did I do that?'_

Stork peered through his fingers, almost afraid to face reality. He eyed the drawer that held his journal. After a while, Stork reached for the little black book and flipped to his last entry. He read through every detail of his plan, all that were painstakingly laid out for tonight. Next, Stork found his quill and started on the next page.

'_Presem 29, 845 C.E._

_It is stronger than I thought. Apparently, it can render my tongue useless, speed up my heartbeat, and worse of all, scramble my thoughts. It made me vulnerable to more attacks, who knows the extent of hypnotism it has on me?_

_To make it worse, I had a full-on contact.'_

Stork had to remember to breathe for a while. He was aware he was sucking air between his teeth, and his hands were shaking again. He gripped the quill harder.

'_I don't know if there is still hope for me yet, but until I can concoct a new batch of antidotes, it appears I may have to resort to plan B.'_

After his journal and quill had been put away, he unconsciously let his stray hand touch his lip.

_'Why the heck did it feel nice?'_

* * *

Piper was aware that she was now in front of her room. It was only after her door had whooshed quietly behind her then she realized her legs must have been on auto-pilot. Pilot…

She leaned against her bathroom door. '_What just happened?'_ The crystal specialist twisted doorknob and was immediately greeted by a mirror over a modest sink. She looked over herself. It was only hours ago she saw a confident girl looking back at her. Now, a tired and confused stranger was accusing Piper for answers. She shook her head and proceeded to strip and hop into the shower.

Normally it only took Piper ten to fifteen minutes to scrub, shampoo, rinse, and dry. But now, she was sure she had spent quite a while sorting her head under the cold cascade of water. They didn't offer any answer to her. She growled in frustration. This was so confusing compared to the many dubious crystals she had worked with.

_'This is Stork we are talking about, right?' _She reasoned, as if that was the answer to all that was currently muddling her mind. But a smile didn't touch her lips one bit.

Stork, for the many years she had known him, had a lot of surprises tucked under his sleeves. But they were all within his range of talents, mad genius, and oddity. To strangers, he seemed unstable and an easy pushover. But to the Storm Hawks, he is undeniably invaluable - a brilliant pilot, an outstanding mechanic and inventor, highly motivated despite his shaky demeanor, and a loyal friend. He was unaware of those, of course, as he was too busy looking up his doom charts or books and thinking of the Condor non-stop.

But this one was new to Piper. What had provoked _that_? Was he even aware of what it was? Was it really what she thought it was? What was it to her?

That night, Piper had gone to bed a lot more confused than an hour ago. Another hour ticked by before sleep took over. She decided that maybe she was over-analyzing it. But she can't help thinking about it.

* * *

It's always nice to have something minty in the morning. It's the truth. There is nothing more satisfying or gratifying than feeling clean inside out, since it really feels like it is the best thing to ever happen to you; other than going to bed knowing that you have conquered the day. Another thing to make you feel on top of the world is also a healthy helping of breakfast, which could do without tripping A LOT along the hallway of the Condor, as some lucky few had discovered that morning. Aerrow rubbed his sore nose, sure that he might have broken it this time. Frowning, he decided to follow the peculiar wiring throughout his home.

He turned to Radarr who had chosen to walk a small distance away, in case if Aerrow had decided to land on him again. "What do you make of this, buddy?" The leader asked. Radarr let his eyes stray around his environment, and settled for a chirp and shrug. He then pointed down the hall. "Yeah, I thought so too." Aerrow nodded. He tapped his communicator on his wrist. "Stork? I-"

A quick enthusiastic reply crackled back. "Aerrow! Quick! No time to explain! Come to the bridge now with the rest!" Was all the merb said before he ended the transmission. Aerrow raised an eyebrow. That was weird. Coming from Stork, it was definitely _weirder_. Just then, the redhead heard a loud whoop and painful thud to his left. Aerrow winced and ran over to his sharpshooter, but not before getting caught in a few of those blasted wires.

Aerrow hauled the dazed marksman to his feet and propped him on his shoulder. "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Finn slurred after. "No, but I know a nut when I see one." The leader replied while he took a full view of the hall.

If spiders offer degrees on architecture, they would surely weep in shame over the mess of nettings that decorated the hallway of the Condor. On the other hand, Houdini would probably curl up and cry in the corner already with just one look at it.

"And officially, it seems that we have a nutcase." The redhead sighed. A short tremor was felt after he heard a wallop yelp to his right.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Alright. Here it goes."

The air vent popped open easily without complications, and the four tensed in anticipation. When no alarms or booby traps were activated, Aerrow cautiously climbed down the vent. Radarr quickly hopped off his shoulder and scurried around the kitchen. He took one sweep of the area, and found more of the wires. Fortunately, they were not as wild as the ones they escaped earlier. He gave a thumbs-up to the leader who nodded back to him. "It's good, guys. It looks like the- wait!" But he was cut short by a flurry of blue, followed by a great THUMP of green.

Radarr quickly got to their sides and smacked hard on Junko's arm. He chattered loudly and urgently at the wallop who stood up after a few more insistent chirps.

"Whoops, heh, sorry..." Junko offered. He gingerly picked Finn up with a hand. "Thanks for breaking my fall, buddy."

"My… ribs..." The sharpshooter wheezed. They both turned to the sound of groaning on the floor. Radarr was urgently fanning their leader. "And I think you broke Aerrow." Finn added uncomfortably.

Junko was immediately beside Aerrow. "Oh no! Aerrow! I'm so sorry! Speak to me, buddy!"

"I feel thinner..." the leader of the Storm Hawks sang, and then he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm good. I think I am." He staggered next to Finn who caught him.

"No, I think you may need to rest up for a while there, bud." Finn lead Aerrow to the closest dining seat and Raddar pushed it closer. "And maybe something to freshen up too."

"Hu hu! I know just the thing to do that!" Junko rubbed his hands gleefully and carefully made his way to the fridge. He hesitated for a while before reaching for the handle. He then looked around the huge appliance. Satisfied that there isn't any locking device clamping the door, he grabbed the latch and was then rewarded with a sharp jolt that expanded past his fingertips. The next thing he knew, Junko found himself nailed to the other end of the wall of the kitchen, which he slid off soundly.

Finn and Aerrow scurried over to the Wallop. "Woah! Junko, you okay pal?" Aerrow looked over the ballistic expert with worry. Finn placed a palm on Junk's shoulder, only to pull it back with a yelp.

Junko's small mop of hair continued to spark as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah... I feel kinda tingly, that's all." He turned and scrutinized the dent in the wall. "But I don't think Stork's gonna like what I did to the ship."

"Don't worry about him." Aerrow frowned. "Compared to that," The leader gestured at their surrounding. "...I don't think **I** like what he did to the ship. Let's go find our friend Stork."

It turned out that the air ducts were far worse than below and it was clearly a maze. Even if Junko knew the ship's interiors like the back of his hand, they would not have enough soap to free him from the tight confinements along the way. Plus, Stork has rigged them full of traps and they were lucky they still had nails on their fingers. So this time, they stuck to the hallways of the ship. It took a lot of agility test to finally get to the bridge, and most of it would not have been possible without sending Radarr to scout ahead and untangle or move some wires out of the way. The current number cookies they owe him were impressive enough to last the fuzzy blue creature a week.

"Stork!" Aerrow called out as he untangled a wire off his left foot. Frustrated, he kicked it off and hopped urgently to the helm. "You've got some serious explain-uhhh..." His eyes followed the yellow duct tapes running along the floor, up the walls, and on every corner of the deck. On the steer was none other than Stork, in his ever unusual full protective getup. Aerrow rubbed his temple. "What's... going on?"

Stork slowly turned at Aerrow and sported a creepy grin. Aerrow briefly wondered if Stork ever considered becoming a boogie man in another lifetime. "Oh, noooo..." The merb wagged a finger at Aerrow. "Don't you dare feign innocence. I know just what you are doing."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wha-?"

Finn and Junko then hopped onto the bridge. "Hey Stork, remind me next time to never let you near a Christmas tree..." and like Aerrow, Finn found himslef speechless. Junko whistled.

Stork reappeared in front of them in a blink and held up a few boxes. "I designed these some time ago, and I _knew_ they would come in handy. Quick!" He shoved a package to each of them. "Put these on! They will surely sterilize and stabilize whatever's left of your consciousness!"

Finn pried the box open and held up the solid object to the light. It was smooth, sleek. It has a full-face visor on the front, and the Storm Hawks insignia was embossed boldly in the back. It also matched the color of their uniforms. In a nutshell, Finn was impressed with his custom-made helmet. He then caught a whiff and traced it to Stork's neck. "Is... is that... garlic?"

"They keep the spore away." Stork answered hastily while he snapped their helmets into place.

Junko wheezed before stork altered the air pressure on his helmet. "But I thought those only ward off vampire elves?"

Aerrow lifted an eyebrow. "What spore?"

"That would be me..." Came an irritated reply.

They all turned to the corner of the condor. For the first time that morning, the newcomers noticed Piper sitting with her arms crossed, looking annoyed to say the least. Stork bared his teeth and hissed at her.

Finn turned to Aerrow. "Do I want to know?"


End file.
